


Dragon Dickfest 2 - Ride Harder

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: Dragon verse [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, sex outside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: The title is probably not final. But it is descriptive. This is a porn story with barely plausible plot to tie together scenes of dragon fucking.Read Dragon Rider first if you already haven't.Isak, the crown prince of a fairytale kingdom, is about to step on the throne. Even is his dragon lover. Magnus is his loyal servant and childhood friend. Jonas is a dragon, in love with sweet Mags.These are complicated times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessauepa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessauepa/gifts).

Prince Isak stood on the platform, in the empty throne room. He squeezed on the armrest of his father’s seat to keep his hand from shaking. The tall, stained glass windows were all covered with thin black veils, and the faint light of the new moon was blocked by them near completely. Isak was alone in the dark.

_ You are not alone. _

Isak closed his eyes, trying to find solace in the words echoing in his head and in his heart. Their sound had grown weaker by day, but they rang still clear. He wasn’t alone. It was just hard to remember, when he lied awake in his chamber in the middle of the night, his bed empty beside him.

_“It’s not fair. I can’t lose my father and you on the same day.”_  
_You’re not losing me. I will be gone for a week to bury him, then return to your side._

It had been two weeks now. But Jonas had said, repeatedly, that sometimes royal funerals could take even longer, depending on which dragons attended and how well respected they were. Isak just wished the stupid extravagant lizards would hurry up. He needed Even, and though both Magnus and Jonas had been his rock, it just wasn’t the same. It wasn’t enough.

Nothing was. The least of all, Isak himself. He was in no means ready to be the king. He was certainly not ready to start a war. This far there had been no evidence on the king’s death being a murder, and Isak really, really wished any would never surface. It would mean war. Isak didn’t want to send his dragons or his men into war.

Thinking about sending his dragons anywhere made longing sting in Isak’s chest again. His heart was heavy, and without Even here, he had to carry it all by himself.

“Sire?”

Isak turned to the door behind him. He saw Magnus, in his long white night gown, and couldn’t help smiling at the stitches criss crossing the hem. It had been torn apart repeatedly, and meticulously repaired over and over again.

“Can’t sleep?”

Magnus shrugged.

“I woke up. Jonas asked me to check on you.”

Isak looked up at the ceiling that had half disappeared in the darkness, as if he could see the vigilant dragon guard circling high above them through it.

“Everything’s calm and good out there?”

“I hope so.” Magnus sounded a bit worried. Isak smiled at him encouragingly.

“Jonas is strong and fearsome. He will take care of himself, and of us, while the others are gone.”

Magnus blushed. He fondled on a repair seam on his hem.

“Speaking about taking care of, sire.”

Isak knew what Magnus was talking about. Something inside him stirred, and the dragonfire within him was kindled into a little flame. That flame seemed to light up Magnus’ face, like the candle he was holding in his hand was raised higher up. Even had told him he could. Had he known he’d be gone this long?

“Magnus -- I don’t know what to tell you”, Isak sighed. He remembered how Jonas had felt inside him, all those knots, but he missed Even so much. Still, he couldn’t say he didn’t want to.

“It’s just that, sire, that I. I can’t. Uh.” Magnus was near stuttering, and blushing profusely. “He’ll split me in two, sire. It’s just not possible.”

Isak had to close his eyes for a moment. He knew all too well what Magnus was talking about. His body remembered it too, the fire burnt brighter.

“I see.”

“He can’t mount me, sire.” Isak was surprised that Magnus was able to get that out of himself. Something that dirty. It had taken its toll, the candle was shaking and Magnus was blushing so hard Isak was getting a bit worried about him. “And the thought of him mounting someone else makes me want to scream.”

Isak nodded slowly.

“But?”

Magnus sighed.

“But if he wants to. If  _ you _ want to. I just want to be there.”

Isak knew Jonas wanted to. He didn’t know how he knew it, but he just knew. He felt the dragonfire get fanned higher.

“Magnus. I need you to be honest with me.”

Magnus looked at him, eyes wide, like the concept of being dishonest with Isak somehow offended him on a profound level. That made Isak smile a bit. He was so fond of this boy.

“Do you wish to see Jonas mount me? Is that something you would want, for yourself?”

Magnus turned his eyes away. He was blushing so much that he was starting to go all the way round to paleness again.

“I don’t. I mean. Maybe?” Isak waited a little while, and Magnus nodded. Barely. “Yes. Sire.”

Isak smiled. Barely. He owed this much to the boy who had sat in a dungeon rather than betrayed him.

“Well, then. Shall we?”

Magnus kept shaking. Isak walked to him and took the candle away from him before he burnt down the castle. Only then he touched Magnus, his arm, lightly.

“We must go outside. He doesn’t fit through the doors.”

“But. Sire, are you sure it’s safe?”

“What would threaten us in a dragon’s company?”

Magnus looked at Isak, very solemn.

“We might get caught. In the act.”

Isak glanced at the veils covering the windows.

“I am king now.”

“You’re not. Not before the coronation. Don’t think you don’t have adversaries simply because you’re the royal heir. You have enemies, enemies who like to pretend they’re friends. Or family.”

Isak frowned. Family? He barely knew his family, apart from his mother.

“You’re my family. Are you ploying for the throne?”

Magnus giggled really quietly.

“I’m not. But trust me. People are. You have to be careful, especially with this. Reform. Many people will judge you. You might become King Isak I the Unnatural.”

“That’s awfully long. I’d prefer just King Isak the Freak.”

“Sire!”

“The Twisted?”

“Stop!”

“The Dragonbanger?”

“That’s  _ longer _ you know.”

Isak smirked.

“Yes. That’s the point of the thing, really.”

It worked. Magnus snorted. Then he covered his mouth with both hands, horrified. He looked around frantically.

“Magnus, I mean it. There are no assassins around, you’re just nervous.”

Magnus got serious again.

“Sire. If they catch us. They will butcher Jonas.”

That wiped the smile off Isak’s lips, too. They would. He wasn’t king yet.

“Jonas is a hunter. He will know if someone’s nearby.”

“Or coming.” Magnus realized what he had just said and blushed. Isak took his hand.

“Come on. Let’s go outside.”

The nights were dark by now. The summer was nearing its end. The air was still warm and fragrant. The narrow arch of the moon hung on the dark blue sky, and they both gasped when they saw a shadow pass it. It was Jonas. He was coming.

_ Love. Sire. _

Magnus was squirming a bit, blushing again. Jonas bent his head down almost to the ground. Isak raised his hand and stroked at the side of the dragon’s neck.

“Love? That’s fast.”

_ It took you three seconds to fall for Even, sire. _

“One.” Isak was smiling. “One second. When I saw him rush up from that lake I was done for.”

Jonas nuzzled on Magnus’ side with his snout.

_ Then you know where I’m coming from. _

“Speaking of coming”, Isak said, to rescue Magnus who was apparently testing if it was possible to blush to death, “Magnus said you wanted to mount me?”

Oh. Isak’s rescue attempt seemed to only make things worse. Magnus would get a seizure or something any moment now. But Jonas laughed, his laughter booming inside them both.

_ I wish to mount  _ him _ but he doesn’t let me. _

“I’m scared!” Magnus squeaked. He looked scared, all jumpy and twitchy. Isak took his hand and pulled him closer to Jonas.

“It’s okay. I’m with you.” Isak turned to the dragon. “Could you take us somewhere safe? Where nobody can see us?”

_ Of course. _

Jonas lowered his body so that Isak could help Magnus up on his back. Isak climbed behind him. They took off, and with a couple of bats of the dragon’s wings they blended into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil' something to brighten your night. Dicks are touched in this one!

Jonas carried them up to the hills. He landed in the middle of sharp, high cliffs. They surrounded them from all sides, drawing their black shadows over the blanket of stars. Jonas made a short small burst of fire, it illuminated the clearing like a flash of a lightning, and Isak saw the entrance to a cave. He slid off Jonas’ back with Magnus and took his friend’s hand.

“Light the way.”

Jonas did. He kept breathing fire for them, and in that light Isak walked into the cave with Magnus. The floor was soft under Isak’s feet. The rock was covered in thick, velvety moss. This place was perfect, only a bit dark.

“Magnus, what did you do with the candle?”

Magnus fumbled around for a bit and pressed the candle in Isak’s hand.

“Here, sire. I’m sorry I forgot about it.”

“It’s okay. You’re nervous.” Isak held the candle up, high above his head. Jonas blew a flame, and the candle caught it. It burned with a bright, greenish glow. Isak wedged it into a crack in the wall of the cave. “That’s better, isn’t it?”

Isak turned to look at Magnus. The boy he had grown up with. Who had done so much for him. It was time to give something back.

“Much better”, Isak said, near whispering. “I can see you now.”

Magnus blushed and turned his eyes away.

“Sire, you don’t need to say things like that. You don’t need to woo me.”

“Wooing does wonders to the mood, Magnus.” Isak stepped closer to the boy. He raised his hand on his cheek and gave the glowing, red skin a gentle stroke. “I simply want you to know, that whatever you see in this cave and desire to touch, is yours to do so. Okay?”

Magnus nodded, speechless. Isak pulled his fingers back, slowly, and nodded as well. Then he turned to face Jonas. He stepped closer to the dragon and opened his arms wide. Jonas pressed his face against Isak’s body, and Isak embraced the dragon’s head. He sighed softly when he felt Jonas sniff at his groin.

He had missed a dragon’s breath.

“Hi”, he whispered to Jonas, stroking his horns. “Should we just get on with it?”

_ Please. Sire. _

Isak smiled at the break between Jonas’ words. The dragon had forgotten Isak’s position. Isak liked it. Being the crown prince was not all fun and games right now.

“Isak. Please.”

Jonas rubbed his face harder against Isak’s body.

_ Isak. Undress. _

“But of course.” Isak hummed gently. He undressed carefully, letting his magic candle lit skin be revealed bit by bit, with no hurry. He let Magnus get used to this. He let himself get used to this, to get in the mood. The cave was cozy and felt safe. Magnus was adorable. Jonas was beautiful. And the ache deep in Isak’s belly might let go for a moment.

“How would you like me?” Isak asked Magnus. “On my hands and knees? On my back? On my side? In a hand stand?”

Magnus was almost getting a stroke again. Isak had barely scratched the surface of all possible positions he had been mounted in, but it was obvious Magnus was getting overwhelmed already.

“We can also change positions if you don’t want to pick one.”

“I don’t know”, Magnus peeped. “You do what feels good.”

Isak smiled warmly.

“Oh, Mags. It all feels good.”

So, so good. Isak was all ready, and squirming a bit, he was getting impatient. He had been needing this for so long now. But he waited. This night wasn’t about him. Isak took Magnus’ by the wrist and pulled him close to Jonas.

“Please him.”

“S--sire?”

“Please your dragon master. Get him ready to mount me.”

Magnus looked almost horrified. But Isak could see he was really getting into the mood. His eyes were restless, and they kept going back to Jonas. The dragon flopped on his side on the mossy rocks, baring his belly to them. Isak swallowed a chuckle. Jonas had been pleasured by Magnus before, it was obvious.

Isak took Magnus from the shoulders and turned him to face Jonas. When Magnus saw the dragon, lounging, waiting for his lover, Isak felt his shoulders relax.

“Hi”, Magnus whispered. He got on his knees in front of Jonas. His hand ran along the dragon’s side. “I’m sorry I’m so nervous.”

Jonas nuzzled his nose on Magnus’ hip. He was saying Magnus something that Isak didn’t hear. Something private. It made Isak smile, and take a little step back. This wasn’t for him. So he sat down on a rock and watched. The dragonfire burned bright on the candle, making it easy for Isak to see how Jonas slipped his snout under the hem of the re-repaired nightgown. How that made Magnus blush, but different this time. He wasn’t ashamed, not one bit.

Isak was so happy to see that.

The fabric ripped. Isak’s lips parted with the sound of the nightgown giving way to Jonas.

“Look what you did! Again! I’ll have to stay up all night sewing. Again.”

Jonas was chirping. A bit like Even, but lower. The dragon was laughing, and hearing that sound made longing rush up inside Isak again. He missed Even’s laugh.

The shreds of the nightgown slid off Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus let them fall all the way to the floor. He stood there completely naked now, and from behind and in this light he looked enough like Even’s human form to soothe Isak’s pain a bit. He wiped a tear off his cheek, but couldn’t smudge his smile away.

Soon he would feel close to Even again. He could barely wait.

Magnus let Jonas touch him with his mouth. With his tongue. Jonas licked Magnus all over, everywhere, except over his throbbing dick. He made Magnus whimper and squirm, until Magnus cried out that he couldn’t take it anymore. Jonas stopped. And laid back.

Magnus threw his body at the dragon. He pressed his shaky hand at the slit and rubbed at the tip that had started to push out. He leaned on the dragon’s belly, his cheek pressed against the scales, and watched how the knotted dick pushed out, glistening, hard, knot by knot. He was breathing through his mouth, panting, and he spread the dragon’s slick all over his own chest and stomach.

What a dirty little dragon slut, Isak thought, with a wicked grin. He didn’t know Magnus had it in him. But he could tell, it was plain to see, how much that boy wanted that dragon dick. And after tonight - maybe  _ tonight _ \- who knew? Magnus might get the courage to give the thing a go himself.

_ Sire. _

Isak stood up. Jonas was ready. And so was he. He had been so, so ready, for days now. It was time.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonas smelled so good. The scent of dragon slick made Isak’s head swim. He was ready, his body was ready, he had been waiting for this for so long. Isak looked at Magnus and flashed him a reassuring smile. Everything was okay. Magnus was still sliding his hands along the glistening monster of a dick, reluctant to let go of it.

Isak walked to him. He leaned in and pushed his tongue out. He gave Magnus’ chest a long, greedy lick. It was wet with dragon slick, and now with Isak’s saliva. Isak licked at him again, and again, pleased by the way the skin got raised into goosebumps under his tongue.

“You’re a dirty little dragon slut, aren’t you?” Isak whispered softly. Magnus blushed. And gasped.

“Sire --”

Isak placed his hand on Magnus’ hand, moving it up and down past the knots with him.

“Aren’t you?”

“No, sire. I love him.”

Isak paused. Then he smiled. A radiant smile, that felt almost like a warmth on their bare skins.

“That’s good.”

Magnus looked at his feet.

“Is it, sire? It’s daring. It’s unnatural. It’s dangerous. But is it good?”

_ I will fight anyone who defies you, love. _

Isak raised his hand on Magnus’ cheek.

“So will I.”

Magnus was quiet for a moment. But then he nodded. More to himself than to his companions. He had made up his mind, and his movements carried new determination. He wrapped his hands around the dragon’s neck and embraced him.

“Take him. Let me see it.”

_ Yes, love. _

Magnus stepped back to get a better view. Isak smiled at Jonas. He was so full of need he was squirming a bit. Impatiently. But he knew he couldn’t just jump right in.

“It’s been a while since Even left. You can’t just ram into me, no matter how much I’d like it.”

_ Trust me, sire. I’ll take care of you. _

Isak’s lips turned in a wicked smile.

“I should hope so. On my hands and knees?”

_ I do like that view. _

“You like sinking your nails in my shoulders. Please do.”

Isak got on his hands and knees on the soft, sproingy moss. It felt like a bed, it was really lovely. Isak leaned down on his elbows and spread his knees, pushing his behind as up as he could. He leaned his cheek on his hands and flashed Magnus a grin. This could be you, dear friend.

Jonas shifted behind Isak. Isak could see his shadow be covered by the dragon’s shape. He was breathing faster, more shallow, he couldn’t wait. He had been waiting for so long. Magnus wasn’t a dragon slut, but Isak definitely was. As Jonas started to press against him, to push himself into him, Isak closed his eyes and let out a filthy, hungry moan.

It was so good.

Isak could feel his body give in and make way for the dragon’s dick. It pushed into him, mercilessly, it was just the tip but it was still so much more than any human. Isak opened his mouth and let his lust flow out of him, he was making one continuous sound. He had no idea what that sounded like. His whole attention was focused on what was happening between his shaking legs.

They reached the first knot. Jonas stopped pushing and pulled back, slowly, to push back inside faster and harder. He stopped again at the knot. It was really arousing, to be filled this much, but not all that far. It left Isak wanting for more. No. Needing for more. He was shaking all over.

“Please!” Isak cried out. He tried to push himself back, but it didn’t really work. Jonas wasn’t working with him. “I can take it!”

_ You’re not awaken anymore, sire. _

Isak whimpered in frustration. Stupid Jonas. Why had he asked Jonas to take it easy?

“Please!” Isak pushed his hips back again. This time Jonas pushed, too, and made Isak howl as the knot slipped inside him. He buried his fingers into the moss. It felt a bit moist, and a bit cool, and the smell of dirt mixed with the scent of dragon slick beautifully.

It was so much. It was so good. Isak felt the knot slide deeper into him, he felt his body envelope it in a tight embrace, greedy for more. He needed more so bad. He knew already he couldn’t take it all, but he could take more.

“Sire?” Magnus sounded worried. Isak opened his eyes and tried to focus them at Magnus. He smiled. Maybe, his smile was interrupted by a howling moan.

“Y--yes?”

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

Isak shook his head. It didn’t hurt. He didn’t know why, but it didn’t hurt at all. Maybe the slick had something that made it not hurt. Isak didn’t really care why, he was much more interested in the pleasure he was given.

“More”, he gasped at Jonas. “Magnus, help him. Please.”

Magnus blushed. But he moved behind Isak, next to his dragon lover. Isak felt his servant’s cool hands grab his butt cheeks and spread them, spread him, to give Jonas a bit more ease of access. It was all the dragon needed. Jonas took Isak from the shoulders to keep his body still and forced the second knot inside.

Isak’s eyes rolled back in his head.

He had missed this so much. He could feel each knot separately inside him, and the tip as well, as it invaded him. So deep. So hard. So big. Magnus let go of him and leaned down to face him. He looked flushed, and turned on, and worried.

“He’s so big, sire.”

Isak could hear the echo of want in his voice, even through his own lust. Magnus wanted to try. He really wanted to, but he was scared.

“So big. It’s wonderful.” Isak touched Magnus’ face. A little piece of moss and dirt got stuck on the fuzz on his cheek. “It’s so good. I -- I can’t --”

Isak couldn’t speak anymore, because Jonas was moving inside him again. Back and forth, sliding between the second and the third knot, those two knots inside him pushing and rubbing on Isak’s most secret places. Centers of pleasure. Magnus took his hand, for some reason, and Isak squeezed on that hand so hard.

“Harder!” Isak spat, his whole body shaking again. He wanted Jonas to keep doing exactly what he was doing right now but only harder. And more. His moans and screams echoed in the cave, his skin was covered in sweat, the light of the candle danced along their bodies and drew their shadows on the walls, black figures surrounded by the glow of dragonfire.

Isak was howling when he climaxed. It felt like it went on forever, his body shuddering in the grips of intense pleasure, on and on and on. The knots, the tip, all three of them pushed on something sensitive and needy, and they released waves of passion through Isak. It was like the tide, or a mass of thunder up in the sky, unstoppable and overwhelming.

Then it was over. Isak jumped at each knot as Jonas pulled them out of him. He was left so open, and yet so filled, and so, so wonderfully filthy. Isak collapsed on his stomach on the moss, and through his haze of afterglow he felt Magnus pull him in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus was embracing Isak. Isak could smell the dragon’s slick all over his skin, and it was making him needy again. He had just been completely spent, and he was still hungry for more. There was indeed a dirty little dragon slut in this cave, but it wasn’t Magnus.

“Sire?”

Isak rolled over on his back drowsily. He looked up, his head resting on Magnus’ lap.

“Mm-hm?”

“I just can’t understand how you could take all that. Inside you. Sire.”

Magnus was looking down at him, his eyes both wide with concern and dark with lust. Isak smiled. He could feel the fire fan up inside him again.

“With pleasure. That’s really the only answer I have for you.”

Magnus nodded, blushing. He was stroking Isak’s hair with his both hands, and clearly avoiding looking at Jonas.

“Your lover hasn’t been satisfied, Magnus.”

Jonas chirped, amused. Magnus pressed his chin and mumbled something.

“Would you like to try? I can help you.”

Magnus looked horrified. But intrigued. And needy, very needy.

“It won’t fit, sire. He’s so big.”

Isak glanced at Jonas with a little smile on his lips.

“Oh, he is. He’s massive. It’s lovely.”

“Sire, please”, Magnus gasped. Isak reached up and stroked his cheek gently.

“It’s alright, Magnus. You’re with those who love you.”

_ Just as you are. _

Magnus nodded. He pressed his cheek briefly against Isak’s hand. Isak sat up.

“Get on your hands and knees, Magnus.”

Magnus looked at him from under his brow, hesitating. Then he looked at Jonas. He turned around, slowly, and got on his hands and knees in front of his master and his lover. They both were enjoying the sight very much.

“You’re beautiful”, Isak said softly. He touched the back of Magnus’ thigh, making his friend jump a bit. “Have you had anything inside you before?”

Magnus was trembling.

_ I have pleasured him with my tongue. _

Isak closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. That sounded incredible.

“I’m sure that felt really good.”

“It does”, Magnus whispered. He was still trembling. Isak stroked on his lower back, trying to calm him down.

“Can I push my finger inside you? You need to be prepared for him.”

“Oh, sire, you speak of such nasty things.” Magnus was shaking, but he didn’t move away. He stayed there, his behind up in the air, and Isak could see he was hard as well.

“But can I?”

“..yes. Sire.”

Isak smiled. He was feeling the mood himself. He had been ravished by a dragon, but once had never been really enough for him now had it. He was a dragon whore, after all. Isak turned to Jonas and reached out his hand. He rubbed slowly along the length of that beautiful, knotted monster of a dick, making his fingers wet with the slick. He made sure to be generous when he spread that on Magnus. His slippery touches made Magnus shiver and sigh.

“Oh, sire --”

Isak hummed softly.

“Yes. I know. You just relax, we will take care of you.” Isak pressed his fingertip at the tightly puckering entrance. He kissed Magnus’ lower back. “Let me in.”

Magnus did his best to relax. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. With the dragon slick, Isak managed to slide his finger into him. He took it slow. Magnus hissed and whimpered quietly.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No -- a bit. I can take it.”

“Yes, you can. I’m sure you can.” Isak pushed further in. He felt Magnus’ body succumb to it. It received his command and obeyed, the best it could. Isak looked at his finger, how narrow and small it was compared to Jonas, and how tight Magnus was feeling. He was starting to doubt.if Magnus could actually do this.

Maybe there was something special about him after all. He wasn’t awakened anymore, but when he thought about how easily his body could take Jonas in -- it wasn’t like this. He wasn’t like Magnus.

He was still determined to try and make this happen for Magnus. He loved the boy, and Magnus just wanted to surrender to his lover, his loved one. He had deserved that right. Isak pulled his finger back, then pushed it inside again. He was taking it slow. There was no hurry.

Magnus was whimpering and moaning as Isak eased a third finger into him. His back was sweaty, as was Isak’s brow. The sounds Magnus was making, with the slick, wet sounds of Isak’s fingers pushing into him, were throbbing between Isak’s own legs. The whole cave reeked of dragon slick, which Jonas kept producing in ample amounts. Isak pulled his fingers out of Magnus, marvelling at his opened up hole, and reached back to cover his hand in the slick again.

“You’re doing great”, Isak said, panting. “You’re almost ready to try.”

“I don’t feel ready”, Magnus whimpered. “It’s so much.”

“Do you want me to keep going? This is really nice. I like this.”

Magnus was panting. Isak pushed his fingers all the way in. It was easier now. Magnus was relaxed, and stretched. He was needy, too, Isak could hear it.

“Oh! Oh! It’s so much, sire!”

Isak smiled. He moved his hand slowly back and forth. It was barely anything. Compared to Jonas.

“I think you should try it now. I mean, I can’t take more than three  _ fingers _ but I can still take him.”

Magnus turned his head to look at Isak over his shoulder. Then he looked past him, at the dragon. Isak saw the tenderness in his eyes. Magnus loved that dragon. Isak knew the feeling so well. Magnus was looking focused. Jonas was probably talking to him.

Magnus nodded.

“Very well, sire.”

Isak pulled his fingers out and moved a bit to the side. Jonas took his place behind Magnus. It was the first time Isak had actually seen a dragon dick this close to a human body, and he was staring at it eyes wide. It was. It didn’t look possible. But he knew it could be done. He had done that tonight.

Isak took Jonas’ lovely, huge, hard dick in his hand. He guided it in position, the tip against Magnus.

“Are you ready?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be more ready.”

“Just tell us if it hurts too much.”

Magnus nodded. His shoulders shifted into a more determined position. He was going to try, and Isak was proud of him for that.

Jonas pushed. Gently. Isak didn’t know the dragon was capable of such precition and tenderness of motion. He hadn’t asked for any, pretty much the opposite. He loved it hard. His mouth was watering at the thought, and the sight. Magnus looked so dainty under the dragon. It took Isak a while to notice Jonas had stopped moving.

_ It’s not going to work. _

“Yes it is!” Magnus whined. “Just push harder.”

_ You’re in pain, love. _

Jonas stepped back. Magnus’ shoulder slumped.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered. Isak hurried to face him. To take his face between his hands.

“No. This is not your fault. You’re perfect.”

_ I agree. _

Magnus nodded, biting his lip. His face was flushed, and his skin shining with sweat. His eyes were still dark.

“Jonas, love? Please?”

Isak heard the dragon almost purr. Jonas lowered his head and pressed his snout between Magnus’ buttocks, and in a blink of an eye Magnus was screaming in pleasure. Isak let go of his face and moved to have a look at what was going on. His eyes grew wide as he saw Jonas’ tongue, sliding inside Magnus. It was writhing, and it looked strong, and Isak was throbbing again.

“May I?” Isak asked hoarsely. Magnus nodded, unable to speak through his pleasure, and Isak crawled under Jonas on his hands and knees. He lifted his hips up, reached back between his legs and managed to guide Jonas inside him.

It was so good. Isak was still open from earlier, and Jonas simply slid inside him even past the first knot. Isak was shaking, and moaning, and the sounds he was making mixed with the ones coming from Magnus. Jonas was pleasuring them both, and he was doing incredibly well.

“Harder”, Isak moaned. Jonas grabbed his shoulders. His nails were sinking into Isak’s skin, and it was so good. Isak was surrendering to a dragon, and it was in his nature. King Isak I the Freak.

Magnus was the first to reach his peak. He was shaking and screaming, and as Jonas pulled his mouth back Magnus collapsed on his stomach. Isak was close to follow him. He grabbed his throbbing dick and moved his hand fast, hard, and he climaxed almost as hard as the first time.

Isak was exhausted. He rolled on his back and closed his eyes.

_ We’ll be right back. _

Isak hummed. He understood. Jonas wanted to be alone with his lover now, to have Magnus satisfy him, and Isak had no place in that.

“Just don’t forget to come and get me from here.”

Magnus touched his shoulder.

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

Isak smiled, without opening his eyes.

“I will not cross a dragon.”

Magnus brushed at Isak’s cheek with his lips. Then he left with Jonas. Isak yawned, letting his drowsiness take him over. Just as he was falling asleep he heard Even’s voice in his head.

_ You are not alone. _


End file.
